A Change In The Wind
by Tenshinokisu
Summary: Sasuke runs the streets. That's common knowledge in Konoha City. But when a new blond decides to ignore the hierarchy, something sparks, and effects are beyond what neither could have imagined. Rated T. Please Read and Review! HIATUS!


Chapter One – On The Streets

He knew the streets better than most. He knew every alley and every road, like a typical street rat. But anybody who lived in the city of Konoha knew Sasuke Uchiha was not to be messed with.

Even as a child, with his dark hair, ivory skin and fierce eyes, he always stood out. In school, he would not pay attention, gazing outside and yet he knew what was taught like he _had _been listening. Wits and intelligence. A true Uchiha. They were known for their brains and their mystery. However, many thought that he had surpassed his ancestors' skills, all but one. His brother. Itachi Uchiha.

Clearly Itachi was the favoured brother. Already having hit the eighteen year mark and having an exceptional future ahead of him, he was branded a genius. And set on his way. Sasuke could never quite live up to the expectations his father set. As bright as he was, he was never bright enough. Always in his brother's shadow, Sasuke became cold and withdrawn. The indifference that was set on his mind was to try and push people away, yet still people flocked to him: surrounding him with their pointless affections and mediocre opinions. It bored him. Honestly? Sasuke wanted more… _needed _more.

The typical lifestyle was not for him. That much was obvious from a distance. One look at the candid boy, and you could tell he was special. Unique.

In more ways than one.

* * *

"You heard what I sssaid. Won't you give your money to a poor sssstreet rat like me?" Despite the words, Orochimaru's tone was sickly sweet, trying to coax the unsuspecting girl into his grasp. Poison dripped from his words, reminding Hinata that was the wrong side of town to be in alone. She held her bag closer to her left, large eyes darting around in a clear sense of fear. She had heard rumours of the Snake Lord. Who hadn't? With his inviting words and gentle caresses, you could easily be swept into his clutches. However, he only seemed to be after her money.

"I… I d-don't really h-ha-" She started, stuttering as she felt the tension rise slightly.

"Now, now…" Orochimaru interrupted her, wagging his finger in an almost condescending way. "Please, miss… It will be ideal." He purred, fingers twirling a loose strand of her hair. "Can't you hear my ssstomach growling?" The deceiving man made a face, and patted his belly with his hand when a quiet noise caught his attention. He turned slightly, inquisitively, and then he beamed as he saw the familiar face of Sasuke Uchiha.

The dark haired male was leaning against the poster-covered wall, his back resting against a particular one of the Broadway version of, 'Jersey Boys' in all its disheveled glory. He kicked against the wall, and slowly sauntered over to his ally, who seemed to have forgotten about his previous prey.

"Stealing a girl's money. Can you stoop any lower?" But yet, despite his almost spiteful tone, Orochimaru could tell it was only friendly banter. His Sasuke would not treat him like the dogs barking at their feet. His mouth stretched into a further grin, lips pulled above his sharp and white teeth. He ran his hand down Hinata's face, before holding out his hand expectantly. Knowing she had no other choice, she placed what little money she had in his pale palm, before hiding her face and swiftly fleeing the area.

"Not my fault. Ssshe ssshould have been expecting it." The Snake Lord counted his newly acquired money, a small look of almost disappointment when it only added up to a measly seven pounds.

"She clearly didn't have that much on her." Sasuke drawled, a clear not-amused look etched onto his features, his eyes cold at the older male.

Orochimaru was hearing none of it. "It's a hard life. But harder for people like us. Don't tell me you're going soft, King Uchiha." At those words hitting his ears, Sasuke scowled, hands shoved into his pockets and an eyebrow rose. However, he said nothing for a moment, only staring at Orochimaru.

It was moments like this that Sasuke was slowly beginning to doubt his allegiance with the pale man. He was creepy, yes, and his allegiance was helpful but was it all really worth it? He raised a hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching it slightly. "Must you induce terror wherever you go?" He muttered, before sighing and turning away. "Come on. There's still one area we haven't checked yet."

The partnership between Uchiha and Orochimaru was well known around the Konoha Slums. They were a force to be reckoned with. Orochimaru had connections, and Sasuke had the skills. They ran the streets, and had done for years. They claimed territory for their group, and anybody who entered needed to pay… a fee, so to speak.

The two males walked down the road, headlights from cars lighting up their bodies and leaving silhouettes against the exterior of the buildings. The neighbourhood was not a rough one. It was average. A simple, middle-class area. Those who stayed out of trouble knew nothing of the ways of the back alley. It was only the homeless habitants you had to watch out for. Pickpocketing, or scrounging around in the bins. It all varied. Orochimaru's gang was the same. Homeless bums with drinking or drug problems, ones with criminal records of violence or theft. Ones that had potential, but were now thrown to the dogs as simple as pieces of trash, just after a few mistakes. What was with that contemporary world?

People did what they had to do in order to survive. It was a dog eat dog world out there, looking out for number one. That was what Sasuke was doing, and he had lived this way for years. Keep it selective and secretive, and get allegiances from those you could not necessarily trust, but at least manipulate. He was _the _mystery of the streets. Nobody knew how he, of the famed Uchiha family, was now scrounging around like the rest of them. It was a screwed up system. Somebody would always benefit more than somebody else. It was always a fight for who was the best, and for whom everybody admired. Regardless. Regardless of voluntarily giving in to this fate, or to bite and scratch against its hands, you would always fight for it.

Sasuke just wanted to survive.

As mentioned, he had survived a while. A good while. More than some and better than most. He knew he still had a long while left. It was the only thing he wanted. Survival and revenge. After all, it was just survival of the fittest.

Orochimaru and Sasuke stopped at the end of the road. For a moment, the smaller one said nothing, before he nonchalantly muttered the words, "I'll take this side", to the other. And then before he could even think of a reply, Sasuke was walking down the road, hands shoved deep into his pockets and his head down.

He was tired of games. He was tired of routines. Sasuke Uchiha wanted more.

* * *

It was a few hours later when he noticed something was different. Maybe it was the air, or the atmosphere, but the raven-haired male could tell something was different. It irked him. It made his fingertips tingle slightly, the hair on the back of his neck stand erect and his dark eyes harden and narrow.

It was only when he caught sight of some blonde spiky hair that Sasuke grew annoyed. Unfamiliar, and using his territory to get money. Was he stupid? Anybody who lived in Konoha and knew the back-alleys knew that this was taken, and only a select few could stay here without being robbed or beaten to a pulp.

Judging by his face, he was young. A teen, similar to him. Hm. Perhaps even the same age. However, his whole demeanor irritated the raven. The smile on his face, the lightness of his eyes, and the loose change being given to him. Did he not know his place? Sure, they were all at the bottom of the pile, but even then there was a hierarchy.

He approached the blonde boy, his chin slightly raised. "You cannot beg from here. This is taken. Move." Sasuke's words were hard and spiteful, almost holding the same amount of venom that his allies did, but he would perhaps go soft on him He was clearly new to this way of living. Compared to them, anyway.

However, the new boy only scowled and shook his head. "No way! I need the money, believe it!" Sasuke frowned, and tilted his head to the side; with his raven hair falling in his eyes and a clear look of disgust carved onto his features.

"Listen, dunce, you cannot just walk in here like you own the place, tch." Sasuke hit the toe of his shoe against the other's heel. "Move, or I can promise you there will be crueler people on their way over to pummel you to death." His tone was calm, and he almost turned away then. His warning was delivered. It would not be the Uchiha's problem if there were a body being hidden that night. That is, if the arrogant blonde had not opened his mouth.

"Teme."

Sasuke grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. "Say that again, dobe." The raven growled.

"Name's Naruto! Not dobe!"

"I don't care."

"Let go!"

Sasuke let go and Naruto crashed to the floor in a heap, his irritation evident, with an eyebrow raised. "You need to learn your place." Despite his words, the raven felt a little indifferent. Did it even matter if the blond died?

However, 'Naruto' was ignoring him. He rubbed at his cheeks, before sticking his tongue out childishly at the taller male. "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

Sasuke snorted slightly, holding his chin in his left hand while observing the clear nuisance. "Someone you should fear. Now, move, before you find yourself bleeding in a gutter." He turned.

"Is that a threat!?"

He chuckled almost darkly. "No, _Naruto. _It's a promise." He said gazing over his shoulder as he sauntered off.

* * *

EN (Editor's Notes) - I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue on with this story when we get the next chapters out. And don't worry I will be here to make sure we get at least one chapter out a week XD *cracks whip* Get to writing the next one, tenshinokisu.

AN – She's so mean to me! :( Yeah! So, as she said, **we **hope you enjoyed it! We took a few aspects from a few different stories, tweaked them around A LOT (mainly at 11pm…), and this is what we came up with! See you next time!


End file.
